In the related art, a motor drive control is performed in which an excitation current based on an excitation waveform pattern of a pseudo sine wave is supplied to an excitation coil to generate a magnetic field and a rotor is rotated by the generated magnetic field. When the excitation waveform pattern of the pseudo sine wave is set to a pseudo sine wave, noise can be reduced, for example.
Attempts have been made to generate an excitation waveform pattern of a pseudo sine wave from an excitation waveform of 2-phase excitation using a digital PLL (Phase Locked Loop), but the system becomes complicated. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a motor drive control device and a motor drive control method that can easily generate the excitation waveform pattern of the pseudo sine wave and can easily change the excitation waveform pattern depending on a drive state of a motor.